Clues
by sadasfrig
Summary: A 1500 word oneshot in which James begins to notice Remus and Sirius's secret relationship. Wolfstar, mentions of Peter. Marauders era. Don't forget to leave a review! :)


**lol i have so many works that i need to finish rn**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Listen, I know what people think of me, alright?

 _Oh, little oblivious Prongs. He doesn't have a clue what's going on._

I _know._ Okay? I know a secret when I see one. That's how I figured out Remus' secret before any of the other marauders did. Ah, seems like it was just yesterday we were chasing him all throughout the castle, onto the grounds, and out to the lake. That sure was an exciting day.

I may not be the most observant person, but some things are quite obvious to me, like that Evans- _Lily_ \- is starting to warm up to me. I think. Actually, I'm not totally sure, but she called me by my name the other day. Things are definitely turning around (probably).

When I first realized that Sirius and Remus were keeping a secret, it was during Potions. Sirius and I have been partners in Potions since first year. So, it seemed a little strange to me that, suddenly, he was helping Remus make the Pepper-up Potion instead of helping _me._

And when I noticed that, I realized that they had been spending more time together as of recently. I just thought, hey, maybe Remus has completely forgiven the Prank incident, and is allowing Sirius to help as a way to say _I forgive you._

I was okay with that assumption. It made sense, anyway.

Until a few days afterwards.

Remus-being the werewolf boy he is-was waiting for us at the whomping willow for the full moon. Well, waiting for Peter and I. Sirius was already down there. This had _never_ happened before. Again, my mind wheels began to spin, but this time, I couldn't find another assumption that made very much sense.

They looked a bit odd, too. Well, Remus I can understand. His hair was wild and untamed, and, quite Frankly (ha, Frank), he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. I didn't give him much interest considering he was about to turn into a _bloody werewolf._

Now, this is the part that doesn't make very much sense. Sirius had that look. That look that he always wears after a night of snogging (and shagging) girls in the hidden parts of the castle. Red lips, curly black disheveled hair, and a smirk that he never tries to hide. Though, he wasn't smirking too much given the situation we were in.

I didn't have time to ask him why he was there because Remus started to change.

That's not it, either. Sometimes, when they think Pete and I are asleep, I hear Sirius' footsteps pad across the floor to Remus' bed. Then, I hear the whispering of a silencing spell.

Honestly, I don't what they could be up to. Maybe they're planning this awesome party for my birthday, and don't want to let Peter know since he would most definitely let it slip.

That theory doesn't add up, though, because my birthday is five months away.

The only other theory I can come up with is that they're planning a prank, but I don't know why they wouldn't include the rest of us. Sirius is my best friend, and we've been partners in crime since we were firsties. Maybe he just is waiting to tell me, and wants to get Remus' insight on it first before telling me.

It must be a really big prank, in that case.

They're gone, now. They leave at random times throughout the day. Remus or Sirius alike will claim they need to go somewhere, and then the other will say _I'll go with you_ , and I'm forced to sit around and wait for them. Peter is never in the dorm anymore, as he's always out with his girlfriend, Dorcas.

One time, Remus claimed he was going to the library. Sirius immediately stood up, ready to speak his assistance, when I beat him to it.

"I'll go with you. I'm sure Lily is down there as well."

There was silence. A few heartbeats later, Sirius cleared his throat.

"I'll stay here, I guess."

Remus raised his eyebrows, and looked back and forth between us before shrugging and leaving. I was confused. I didn't realize that me interrupting Sirius from joining would cause such a reaction.

We walked to the library, talking about random things, which is always fun. Remus is not as wild and unpredictable as Sirius, which I can appreciate.

Sitting down at the table was boring, though. Remus didn't seem to know what to do either, even though he had been the one who wanted to come here in the first place. Lily was nowhere to be found.

I sighed. "So, what did you need to come down here for?"

Remus flicked his eyes up at me for a split second before shooting them back down to the random book he had picked off the shelves without even looking at it.

"Uh," He picked up the book to read the title. "I'm, uh, writing a report on Muggle Transportation."

"You're taking muggle studies?" That was odd. Remus, as far as I know, is in every class as I am. And I am not in muggle studies.

"No." He muttered, setting the book to the side. Staring at my confused face, he started _laughing_. That git.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. No, I just," Remus wiped a tear from his eye. "I just think you look silly, is all. Are we done here?"

"Yes!" I tried not to yell too loudly.

We got to the dorm fairly quickly after only being gone for maybe fifteen minutes. Walking in, Sirius was leaned up against his bed on the floor, rolling a quidditch ball around.

"Have fun?" His eyes were on Remus, smirking in a playful way. Suddenly, he too bursted out laughing.

"Shut up." Remus was laughing again, and joined him on the floor.

I was incredibly confused.

Breakfast time was an odd affair as well. I have always sat by Sirius. _Always._ Now, they sit right beside each other. Closely.

Wait a minute.

What?

Okay, new theory. I've always wondered if Remus was into blokes, but Sirius? That thought had never even-well, I take it back. I caught Sirius staring at Remus' butt once.

Oh my Merlin. The people are correct. I am oblivious. I am so oblivious. I didn't even notice that my two best friend in the whole world are together.

 _Together._

Well, this is certainly an interesting find. I wonder if they were going to ever tell me. I mean, now, it doesn't really seem like they're doing their best to hide anything. Not really, anyway.

I can't be certain unless they tell me. Or, unless I...

I follow them. How come this had never crossed my mind, to follow them? I'm supposed to be the master of pranks. Some rascal (as Minnie so kindly put it) I am.

"Remus, can you help me with my homework? I think I left it in the library." Sirius piped up after he had been eyeing Remus for quite some time.

Remus looked up. "Sure."

They left. Quickly, I reached for my invisibility cloak. I tried to find the Marauders Map, but it seemed to be nowhere. One of them must have it, the sly dogs.

Waiting just a minute, I followed the sound of their voices. The portrait door was just swinging shut. Quietly, I opened it back up, and watched them-oh my great golly, they're holding hands. That's proof, right? Yeah, it's proof.

Ah, Remus and Sirius were Remus _and_ Sirius.

I didn't follow any longer. I turned around, my heart aching as I realized how single I was.

An hour later, they returned. It was getting dark out, and there was only a sliver of the moon in the sky, so many stars were visible.

They were grinning and laughing and, once again, I felt like a third wheel. But, I didn't care. They made each other happy, as far as I could tell.

"So," I started, a smirk crawling it's way up my face. "Have fun?"

Remus looked confused, his eyebrows drawing up in question. Sirius eyed me. "Yeah. We caught Pete making out with his girlfriend in the cupboard. It was a sight to see." He laughed again at the memory.

"Ah, looking for empty cupboards, then. That's cool."

"James, why are you acting so weird? What are you up to?" Remus asked in his prefect voice, as we all liked to call it.

"Me? Acting weird? Nonsense." I smiled. They had no clue that I knew. It was nice to be on the other side for a change.

"You know, don't you." Sirius startled me with being so blunt. But, I smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I don't care, either."

Remus was staring wide eyed at me while Sirius tackled me in a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." He let me go. "Does Peter know?"

"Nope."

And that was that.


End file.
